Your Eyes Are Like Stars Right Now
by WritingGeek27116
Summary: A CrissColfer ficlet. One-shot, drabble. Darren turns up at Chris' house butt naked, sexy times ensue. Warnings: Blowjobs, hand jobs and some minor breathplay. The title is from 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. Labelled under Kurt and Blaine because I couldn't find Darren and Chris. Ha.


**I decided to write this smut instead of writing another chapter of Mrs DiCaprio, because I had this in my head...so I hope you don't mind guys! This is a pointless little ficlet, that is a one-shot between Darren and Chris. They're friendship is established and it doesn't lead to anything other than Darren being adorabley dorky at the end. Ha. Enjoy ;) **

**Even though ff net are deleting all RPF, I'm uploading this anyway..It's uploaded to itcouldhappen net, so if it does get deleted just search it on there, and it'll come up!  
**

**Words: 1000+**

**Pairing: CrissColfer**

**Summary: Darren turns up at Chris' house butt naked, sexy times ensue.**

**Warnings: Blowjobs, hand jobs and some minor breathplay. **

**I hope you all enjoy! **

**Ignore the little mistakes, I want to post this now so I can't get it beta read. If it's really bad I'll get it beta'd and then I'll re-upload it. **

**Your reviews are better than Darren's love of Disney. **

**Klaine kisses and CrissColfer hugs. **

**-WGeek~**

I closed the door behind me with a sigh, turning to see Darren. A scream of suprise left my throat as I saw just how many clothes he _didn't _have on.

"Chris! Chris ok _please _don't freak out! Please! I really need your help." Darren said urgently, hopping a little closer to me. His feet were tied together with thick rope, and you could see the red lines around his ankles from where they'd been rubbing. He was literally butt naked, his wrists were tied together and there was a tie around his neck. I swallowed as I eyed up his incredibly hard cock, laying flat against his stomach.

"W-what happened?" I asked, my eyes flicking from his crotch to his eyes before he noticed where I was staring.

"So umm..do you think I could maybe explain later because I'm super uncomfortable and really exposed?" Darren asked, almost begging.

"No. Explinations now, comfort later." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"...Ok...umm..well I was hanging out with the guys, and we were playing truth or dare. I stupidly picked a dare from Cory, and so he dared me to go to one of my friends' houses naked and tied up. I knew it would be super awkward if I went to one of the girls' houses and I hoped and prayed you'd be cool enough to just forget this ever happened if I came to your apartment."

"...I'll get the scissors." I chuckled, turning to walk to the kitchen.

"Scissors! What for?" Darren asked, sounding incredibly worried.

"For the rope dumbass." I answered with a laugh, running to the kitchen to get them and returning to Darren.

"Here. Would you care to explain why you're hard?" I asked as I cut the rope around his wrists. Darren sighed and twirled his wrists, happy at the freedom. I bent down to do the same with his ankles, begging myself to ignore his cock which was blatantly staring at me.

"...Not really.." Darren replied with a firm shake of his head.

"Darren." I warned, pulling the rope off of his legs.

"I..I guess the idea of you seeing me like this kind of turns me on.."

"..."

"..Sorry I'm weird." Darren added.

"The thought of me seeing you naked turns you on?"

"...Kind of.."

"..Why?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Because there's that insane possibility of this going further than you _just _helping me.." Darren admitted, seemingly ashamed as he looked down at the floor. Excitement rushed through me as I considered this possibility, and by "further" I hoped Darren meant me giving him a blowjob, because I _really _want that right now. I shuffled slightly awkwardly as my jeans suddenly seemed two sizes too small, the scene finally catching up with my body; Darren, completley naked and wanton, me, fully clothed but equally as eager and needy.

"Let's do it." I agreed, guiding Darren's face to mine and pressing our mouths together, my tongue instantly slipping into his mouth. Darren whined as I guided him to the couch and pushed him down, letting myself fall on top of him.

"Clothes..Chris..too many clothes." Darren stuttered when he broke the kiss, grabbing at the hem of my t-shirt and pulling it over my head. I nodded and lifted my hips up, letting him undo my pants and pull those and my boxers off all in one go. When he'd successfully pulled all of my clothes off he threw them into the corner and grabbed onto my hips, guiding our now leaking cocks together. I inhaled sharply as Darren rocked his hips, our cocks rubbing together and creating that delicious friction that I loved so very much. I began to move my hips, Darren following my lead. I latched my lips around his neck to stop from screaming out at the amazing friction, the pleasure almost becoming too much to handle.

I rubbed my thumb across the head of Darren's cock, spreading the pre-cum and making him cry out. I licked my lips, I wanted to taste it _so _badly. My hand had stopped Darren's hips before I realized what I was doing, and with a bit of crawling I was soon breathing hot air over his cock. Darren whined and wriggled underneath me, but I kept a firm grasp on his hip to stop him from moving about too much.

_"Please_, Chris!" Darren begged, looking at me with eyes darker than the sky at night. I smiled at his neediness and took a little pity, taking the head of his cock into my mouth and sucking lightly. Darren yelped and tried to thrust up, but my hand on his hip stopped him from doing so. I pulled off to lick at the sensitive head, teasing the slit and relishing the bitter, delightfully salty pre-cum. I hummed my approval at the taste and sunk down onto his cock, my lips parting and spreading as I did. I took Darren all in one go, not stopping till my lips were locked around the base. I took a minute to breath in the smell of Darren, which was a combination of something truly manly, immersed with a hint of woodchipping's and a dab of musk.

Darren groaned as I bobbed my head, loving when his cock hit the back of my throat. I slid my tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock, Darren whining and bucking underneath me as I did. I pulled off and stuck my tongue out, making it into a point before trailing it down Darren's cock in a random path, following the blue veins. I wrapped my fingers around Darren's pulsing cock, stroking it quickly as I watched him unravel. Darren's cherry red, kiss bitten lips parted in an "o" as my hand moved even faster, working him to the edge, his hands were clenched in the bedsheets and his eyes were squeezed shut, like he couldn't deal with the immense pleasure. Darren's moaning began to get louder and louder as my hand pumped his cock faster, until moaning didn't seem to be enough anymore and he began to babble a stream of nonsenses, immersed with cries of pleasure and my name.

"C-Chris, I'm close!" Darren warned suddenly, I took my hand away and sunk my mouth back down onto his cock. I was determined to taste him, I guessed he would taste unforgetable, just like the rest of him. I hummed when his cock was buried deep in my throat, and as my tongue swirled around his shaft I sucked hard, trying to draw his orgasm out of him purely by force. It worked, because before I'd even blinked Darren was screaming and coming hot down my throat. I took it all, swallowing and not letting a drop of the delicious liquid escape. Darren whined as I pulled off his soft cock, crawling up his body to kiss him. I pushed my tongue through his closed lips, and he groaned as I forced him to taste himself, and _god _did he taste good.

Darren's hand snaked between our bodies and grabbed onto my cock. I keened loudly as he began to stroke it fast, little balls of pleasure running through my veins and clogging my arteries.

"Mmn..Darren." I moaned, lost in the sensations as he continued stroking my leaking cock, using a calloused thumb to spread pre-cum across the head. I could feel my orgasm approaching me like a wave, that stirring low in my abdomen becoming more prominent by the second. My hips began to meet Darren's thrusts, _needing _that friction on my cock more than I needed air. For a minute or two I got lost in all the bliss, all of it so beautiful and right. My hips stuttered as my orgasm neared, and the words slipped off my lips like it was second nature. "Shit Darren I'm close.."

Darren hummed and sped up his hand, making me cry out. Then, everything erupted inside of me as I came. Lights exploded behind my eyes as I screamed out, covering

mine and Darren's chests and his hand in hot, white ropes. I shivered and shook as I came down from my high, Darren releasing my dick and licking his hand clean. I grimaced at him, knowing _just _how unhygenic that was.

"Wow..is fooling around with me really _that _bad?" Darren asked when he smotted my unapproving grimace.

"No, that's really disgusting though." I told him with a chuckle, gesturing to where he was _still _cleaning his now spotless hand with his tongue.

"Shut up. That was fun, I never thought I'd be doing that with you."

"I have to agree with you on that one."

"What, the fact that it was fun or that you never thought you'd be fooling around with me?" Darren asked, finally stopping his licking and resting his hand on the small of my back. I fell on top of Darren, resting my head in the crook of his neck with a sated sigh.

"That I'd never of thought I'd be fooling around with you."

"Hey!" Darren whined, and even though I couldn't see his face I could _hear _the pout. "That was fun, right?"

"Mmm..yeah it was fun. But now I'm not sure where we stand."

"...You're not going to like disown me now are you?"

"You're ridiculous."

"You're the one who's being ridiculous. Hey, at least this isn't awkward." Darren considered, resting his head against the pillows on my couch.

"..."

"Stop making it awkward, Chris."

"We can still be friends." I pointed out.

"Yeah, we'll just be super close."

"We were already super close, Darren." I told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but now that we've seen each other naked there's a whole other dynamic."

"I guess.."

"...Chris?" Darren asked after a minute of delightful silence.

"Y'know, I wish they'd kept Aladdin as Chinese. Because if they had, him and Mulan would have been badasses." Darren said, his voice hinting insightfulness even though he was speaking about the Disney Princes.

"Dork."

"You love it."

"That I do."


End file.
